Kissing Isn't Always as it Seems
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Astoria walks on a scene she wishes didn't just happen. Why is it she's so upset? Draco/Astoria. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Hello readers! Here's my next One-Shot of Draco and Astoria (one of my personal favorite ships). I hope you all like it!**

Kissing Isn't Always as it Seems

Where's the bloody classroom Zoe wanted me to meet her in, thought Astoria Greengrass, opening several doors to empty classrooms. She opened another door. Nope no Zoe. Only stacked desks.

She thought being a Ravenclaw you should use your brain. Zoe apparently forgot she was a Ravenclaw.

Open, shut, open, shut, open----

"Oh," Astoria said. She had accidentally stumbled onto a private moment by two people kissing.

They broke apart and turned to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of the snoggers was Draco Malfoy.

"Get out of here third year," snapped a girl with a pug looking face. Her black hair was chopped to her chin. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"I-- okay." Astoria's chin tipped up slightly. Her heart was beating against her chest. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She looked at Draco.

His grey slate eyes looked a little bit embarrassed.

"I thought you promised Drake. But apparently me being a know-it-all Ravenclaw has an affect on a person. Have fun you two," and with that she slammed the door shut.

Tears escaped as she sobbed sliding down the closed door. When she reached the bottom her head dropped in her hands and she cried. The door suddenly opened.

Astoria got up quickly and started running down the hall. How could he? Draco was a snobbish, self-seeking prat who deserved to be slapped across his pretty little face. She kept running until she got to her dormitory. Once she was in she plopped down on her bed and continued to cry.

"Astoria?" a voice asked. "Astoria?"

"I'm right here Zoe," came a muffled reply.

"I've been looking for you for ages Stor." Zoe walked over and sat down on her bed. "Come on Astoria, get up from there."

"No," came another muffled response.

Zoe pulled Astoria's head out of the comforter. Her face was wet from all of the tears. Not to mention snotty.

"What happened to you?" cried Zoe.

"Ah, it's a very long story," she sniffed.

"Well I've got time. Here." Zoe conjured up a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Astoria wiped her face clean, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I made a promise with someone when I was six..."

***Flashback***

_"Let's stop Drake. I'm tired," moaned little Astoria, holding onto her broom._

_"Alright," replied eight year old, Draco Malfoy._

_The two children landed on a grassy field. Astoria sank onto the ground of wild flowers. The sweet smell enriched her. Draco sank down next to her. They smiled at each other._

_"I'm never going to be kissed someday," Astoria randomly said frowning_

_"Why's that?" Draco asked with a snigger._

_"Because I'm ugly," Astoria moaned. "Daphne's way prettier than me. She told me she's kissed loads of boys'."_

_"I do think Daphne's pretty---" Draco started._

_"You see," she complained._

_"But you're far more lovelier than her Tori." He picked a wild flower and placed it in her long flowing, brown hair. "My Father says kissing is for older men, so I promise you can be the first girl I kiss someday."_

_"You swear?" Astoria held out a hand._

_"I swear," he said, taking her hand and shaking it._

_"And I promise you, that you will be the first boy I ever kiss too," Astoria grinned._

***End of Flashback***

"Astoria, I think that's so sweet, but it was seven years ago you shook," Zoe reminded her.

"I know Zoe. And even after the huge argument we got in when I was a first year about me being a Ravenclaw, I still had hope. Plenty of boys' have tried to kiss me but I've never kissed one."

"Why are you so upset though?'

"I saw him kissing Pansy Parkinson today," said Astoria through gritted teeth. "We shook hands on it. You just don't understand. Draco told me I was the prettiest girl he had ever met and he would kiss me for it. When I saw him kissing Pansy---" she shook her head. "She's ugly."

"I'm sorry Stor," Zoe said. "He did break your heart and promise."

Astoria rambled on, "He was a role model I looked up to. I admired him so much that I even said I wanted to marry him."

Zoe burst into laughter.

"Shut up. I was seven." She threw her pillow at her.

"Astoria, if you sit up here and feel depressed about it--- that's not going to help anything. It's too late, I'm sorry to say. He's given away that kiss,. He can't take it back as much as you wanted him to."

"I know. You're right." Astoria got up. "I have studying to do. See you later." She walked out of her dorm and out of the common room.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Astoria ached every time she saw Draco. The fight between them never made it easy to talk anymore. He thoroughly ignored her for the most part.

Exams for the end of the year were coming up in a few weeks. Astoria sat underneath the big Beech tree by the lake. Her Ancient Runes book lay open on her lap.

She looked up to see Draco and a few other Slytherins laughing as they threw rocks at the giant squid. Astoria rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Draco was a Prefect too. She went back to reading her book.

"Thought I recognized you reading up here Tori," said a voice close by.

Only one person had ever called her Tori. She looked up again, into the grey eyes belonging Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you," she simply said, returning her gaze back to her book.

"Listen," he said, sitting down beside her. "I'm really sorry about what you saw."

"Merlin's Draco," Astoria exclaimed, looking over at him. She slapped him. "Sorry won't cover it."

"You're completely right. I was stupid for kissing Pansy I'll admit it. But I'm fifteen," he declared.

"Yeah, and I'm thirteen," Astoria mocked. "It hurt Drake. Bad. You can't replace that hurt. The past can't be redone."

"You're right," he softly said. "But we still have a chance to change the future."

Astoria nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up married someday," Draco suddenly said.

"Shut up," Astoria laughed, whacking him in the arm with her book. 'You already screwed everything up the first time."

"I suppose," he raised his eyebrows.

"You could apologize for being a jerk in my first year."

"Alright, I'm sorry Tori. You smart people can be really demanding sometimes. Merlin's," his famous Malfoy smirk was on his face. "I guess I should relieve a pretty girl from her promise."

He gently planted his lips on hers. Astoria was so thrilled that she flung her arms around his neck. They went tumbling in the grass. Both of them broke apart laughing.

"You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you Draco Malfoy," Astoria smiled. And then she kissed him again. He didn't seem to mind. Not at all.

~The End~

**So what did you think readers?**


End file.
